


This Fire

by AriaBlackmoor



Series: Stuff About Harpies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/NB sex, First Time, Gender-Neutral Characters, Harpies, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, ao3 doesnt have a tag for that cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlackmoor/pseuds/AriaBlackmoor
Summary: Karla's in heat.





	This Fire

“Karla, hey Karla!” Azel said, snapping me out of my haze.

“S-sorry, Azel, I was just zoning out.” I replied.

“You’ve been doing that a lot today. Are you okay?”

I brushed my head against my left wing. “I’m not sure. All today I’ve just been really...ditsy...” I looked over at their basket of game carcasses, almost full to the top. Meanwhile, I’d barely managed to catch two rabbits during our expedition. Azel had always been my senior in hunting, but the disparity between our catches was never this bad before.

Azel looked at me with their soft eyes. “You want to call it here today?”

Much to my own surprise even, I nodded. Usually, I was so diligent but something was different today. My body was craving _something_ different, and it was making me act in a selfish manner. I-I mean, it’s okay to slack a little when you’re sick right? Chara would prefer me safe during a time like this, even if it meant food was going to be a bit scarce…

 

* * *

 

 

After dropping off the food at the temple, Azel insisted on following me home ‘just in case’.

When we landed in the yurt that Chara and I called home, I was somehow glad that they were gone for the week on another diplomatic mission. It was a weird feeling, not missing one’s parent. When I’d still lived in the human world, I had never gotten over the feeling of missing my parents even years after their deaths, and since the blood-bond the unnatural feeling of contentment I felt around Chara was something I had learned to crave.

“Do you need anything before I go, Karla?” Azel asked me. I wasn’t sure how to respond. I probably just needed to sleep, but I also felt like I wanted company….of some….sort….oh.

Goddammit. Immediately my face began to turn red, forcing me to hide behind my wings. It had been so long since I felt anything remotely similar to this, I almost forgot how it actually felt...and Salinas did tell me that I would go through it at some point.

But, just looking at Azel it was easy to tell. The way their androgynous, lithe body had been fluttering around...how beautiful their green feathers were, somehow the one patch of bald skin where they had been burned on their right wing accented them perfectly. I just wanted to…

I yanked down my top, watching as Azel watched my breasts bounce up and down. It took me a moment more to get up the courage to say it…

“I think I need to mate.”

Azel seemed to stiffen up at that. “A-and what do you want me to do about it..?”

I crept closer in spite of myself, letting my instincts begin to take over. I _needed_ this, didn’t I? By the time I was right in Azel’s personal space, they had completely taken over.

“I want you to fuck me, Azel.”

I watched the expression on their face change from shock to joy to fear and back. “A-are you sure you want that, Karla? I don’t want to do anything if it’s going to make things awkward.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s either you or I find someone else. Haven’t you ever felt this way before? I _need_ this.”

“Right.” Azel said, uncertainty in their voice. “Right. I-I-how do you want to do this?”

I simply leaned in and kissed them. Azel recoiled for just a moment before giving in and reciprocating. To my part, I was all over them—my mouth moved in ways I didn’t know it could, my tongue twirling around theirs, stopping from moment to moment to brush against the roof of their mouth.

It wasn’t long before something was poking into my stomach. I broke away from their mouth, a line of saliva still connecting our mouths to see Azel’s cock was erect. I dove in for another short kiss, then with one of my talons shoved them down onto my cozy nest. I knelt next to them, excited to get my first chance to examine a harpy cock.

It was different from the one I used to have as a human. Whereas I used to have a more...prominent...head, Azel’s was more or less seamless into the shaft. It was also a little smaller size-wise than most human cocks, but...that kind of suited me at the moment. It was cute, attractive, and still pulsed with a similar sort of need. Plus, even in this state I was maybe a little scared to do anything with my—I needed it in my mouth first.

I slid down onto my stomach, not caring about how I might get up. Azel’s cock slid perfectly in between my breasts, which left my head in the perfect position. I dove down, sucking on my prize. It was heavenly. So very warm, and th--

“Ow-OW!” Azel yelled. I looked up to see them grimacing and pulled myself off them. They looked at me again and said “You suck at that.” I shook my head, confused. “Use less teeth...”

I nodded and began to take in their cock again, but the brushing of a wing against my crest feathers made me look up again.

“Do something else.” Azel said. I was hesitant to listen, but their narrowing eyes told me this was serious.

I pulled myself off of Azel, flipping onto my back then hopping up. I looked down on them. T-there wasn’t much else I could do, was there? Harpies didn’t have the same tactile control humans did, so anal or even just using my hands was out of the picture.

Azel’s wing brushed my stomach. “We can stop here if you want.”

I closed my eyes, my need and my fear battling. If I didn’t do this then—then! I sighed a very breathy sigh. Before I knew it, I was strading Azel’s form, baring my goods to the world and them. Drops of wetness were literally dripping from me onto their body already, my body’s sign that it was ready for this. I wrapped my wings around Azel’s shoulders, hoping that it’d help me keep my balance enough. Then, I lowered myself onto them.

Immediately, a deep, primal feeling of fulfillment came over me. It was so so warm and so large, but it felt so so so good. I made a few experimental bounces, getting used to the feeling of cock inside me, but it didn’t take long for me to get into it. Soon, I found myself leaning forward, trying to get it to rub up against the ridge along my interior.

I-I was fucking someone! It wasn’t how I’d always imagined—for one, I’d expected to be on the other side of this—but holy shit...I looked up at Azel, and they were also out of their mind, their soft little squeals were incredibly cute as we pounded against each other.

Soon, we fell into a rhythm of each other’s bodies, the only noises being my animalistic moans and the slapping of our bodies against each other. It didn’t take long for Azel to begin tapping the floor with their wing, moaning out something I couldn’t understand but understood perfectly. Inside me, I could feel them tightening up and building up. Then, I felt the sticky warmth of cum splatter inside me. It was with enough force that I found myself tightening up as well, Before yelling out one more time as my own orgasm cascaded over me. Every muscle in my body seemed to spasm as it rushed over me, all the built-up pressure and pleasure leaving me awash as it unleashed.

A moment later, I felt myself slipping off of Azel. I curled up next to them, my body still a complete mess. An unnatural exhaustion took over me, and I dozed off next to Azel’s warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

Azel was gone by the time I came to. I was a little miffed that they dashed off like that, but I also understood the situation—did I force myself on them? Ugh...my stomach hurt in more ways than one.

I looked down at least, and I was somewhat cleaned up. That was a surprisingly kind gesture of them, I guess. I still needed to go down to the river when I had a chance…

I rolled and hopped up, looking around. Salinas was here, sitting in her chair. On the desk next to her was a small bowl.

“Oh, you’re up.” She said in a very accusative and telling tone of voice.

I nodded with a mix of tired and embarrassment.

“Azel had to go home an hour ago. Quite the sweet one, they are.” She said as I made my way to her, flopping onto the chair next to hers. I just glared at her.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, little one,” She said. “Why, I could tell you about the first time my breeding instincts came in. It was the first time I met Chara, coincidentally.”

I grimaced. “I’d rather not.”

She shook her head, “I figured you’d say that. Point being, When it’s time to breed, just roll with it. It felt amazing, right?” I nodded. She continued, “Of course, there’s one last thing to take care of unless you want a little Karla to follow you around.”

Salinas gestured to the bowl next to me, filled with a green fluid, steam still running off of it. “This is made with a certain herb from the forest below. It’s more or less an infertility drug for us harpies. I recommend you drink it.”

I did so. It didn’t taste bad, almost like a more bitter type of tea. “Thanks, Salinas.” I said.

She grinned, “Of course, little one. There’s one last thing that you’ll have to deal with, but it’ll still take a few days.

I looked at her, “What’s that?”

“An egg!” Salinas laughed.

But she was the only one.


End file.
